


Word Games

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 凌亂的房間充斥著激情過後的情慾氣息，窗外的天空呈現出一種微亮的灰，些許光線勾勒出床上雜亂無章的輪廓，一雙人形。





	Word Games

**Author's Note:**

> *2009舊稿修校。

終於結束無聊的酒宴，回到大宅剛好是午夜時分，迪諾讓部下將愛車開去保養，然後準備回房休息。  
才剛踏進門，迪諾就感覺到一股熟悉的氣息，幾個月的距離並沒有使它變得陌生。他來到自己的房間門前，毫不猶豫地踏入後順手將門鎖上。眼前一片漆黑，沒有光線的房間悄然無聲，在瞬間迪諾乎看見一雙銳利的眼瞳中閃過狩獵的光芒。  
準確地抽出鞭子格擋，架住拐子的襲擊後順帶一扯，將兩人一起甩到床上，武器雙雙離手，完全繳械。  
兇猛的情人翻身壓在他身上，完全適應黑暗的雙瞳此刻看清對方帶著看到獵物的興奮表情，還有映在彼此眼裡壓抑許久的欲望。嘴角一勾，迪諾加百羅涅主動吻上雲雀恭彌，不意外的唇上一痛，血的腥味在唇齒間散佈，艷紅將兩個人的唇染上誘惑的緋。  
黑暗中他們只能看見彼此的輪廓，但唇瓣上溼漉的感覺和熟悉的血腥味使雲雀感到愉悅。  
爬滿藍色火焰的手繞到背後，不安分地探進襯衫下襬，指腹順著脊骨滑下，在腰間逗留，並如願收到一陣顫慄作為回應；雙唇分離，牽起帶著血色的絲線，迪諾加百羅涅望著雲雀恭彌唇邊若有似無的弧度，突然間翻身將他壓在身下。  
不滿的反應立現，雲雀恭彌一口咬上迪諾加百羅涅頸間的的火焰骷髏，他悶哼一聲，手滑進股間，手指探入。  
指腹傳來的溼滑讓迪諾微微困惑，但隨即瞭然，珀金的瞳促狹的看著身下的人，換來鳳眼一記淩厲的狠瞪，然後高傲的別過頭不再看他。  
真是可愛的邀請。他在他的耳邊吐出濕熱的氣息，在他還沒有反應過來的時候直接挺入，雲雀弓起身，試圖併攏雙腿卻像是主動勾住迪諾加百羅涅的腰，想進一步索求。  
恭彌別急。充滿磁性的嗓音低低呢喃，如果迪諾加百羅涅抱著的是一般女子，大概早就化為一攤春水，任君需索。但此刻被他抱著的人是叫做雲雀恭彌的青年，他的學生和情人，那雙深邃勾人的丹鳳眼此刻充滿殺氣，不過在迪諾的眼裡，混合著水氣氤氳的漆黑反倒像是無聲的邀請。  
薄唇湊上，舌頭順著頸間繃緊的曲線滑落，留下一道泛著水光的痕跡，在鎖骨間徘徊時留下一朵朵殷紅的花，襯著極少暴露在陽光下的蒼白肌膚，顯得愈發妖艷。而下方的動作也沒有停止，強烈進出的頻率混合著粗重的喘息和壓抑的低吟，迪諾伸手將雲雀的性器納入掌中，因長期握鞭而長滿薄繭的手刺激著早已充血挺立的性器，造成一波波快感。  
將血紅的印記刻上對方的背，被情慾充斥的身軀配合著律動染上濕潤的的紅，他們瘋狂的啃噬彼此，氣息交融在沸騰的空氣，彷彿這兩個人似乎從未分開過，幾個月的分離只是場沒有根據的夢。鳳眼微瞇，說不出的誘惑風情讓迪諾加百羅涅幾乎要控制不住自己，珀金逐漸沉澱成一種濃烈的深邃，然後重新吻上眼前微腫的唇。  
耳邊隱約聽見遠方教堂的鐘聲，凌晨一點的報時。  
然後他將舌探入，與之糾纏。

×

凌亂的房間充斥著激情過後的情慾氣息，窗外的天空呈現出一種微亮的灰，些許光線勾勒出床上雜亂無章的輪廓，一雙人形。迪諾一隻手橫在雲雀的腰上，另一隻手繞到胸口，不安分的摸索著。  
黑髮青年皺了皺眉，轉過頭瞪了仍在放肆的金髮男人一眼後，隨即掙脫那雙騷擾他許久的手，朝浴室走去，大幅度的動作讓半凝固的液體緩緩從股間流出，使雲雀加快腳步朝目的地走去，迪諾半撐著身子盯著情人的背影，蒼白點綴著緋，與勻稱的肌理線條構成一幅賞心悅目的風景。  
十年前是他抱著他進浴室，如今懷中的青年已可以與他並肩佇立，從師生到戀人，默契不言而喻。  
他的狂傲的雀鳥只會被自己束縛，停留片刻，然後離去。迪諾不會去刻意去禁錮，被豢養的馴鷹他並不想要，遨翔在天際、高傲孤立的猛禽才是他所渴望的。征服與被征服的遊戲，互相追逐的老套劇情，欲擒故縱的把戲永遠玩不膩，他們都樂於沉溺在這種一眼就可以看破的漩渦，無須說破，也沒人想攤破。  
浴室的水聲停歇，片刻後雲雀擦著溼漉的髮踏了出來，看了他一眼示意換人。迪諾點點頭從床上起身，但思緒卻停留在剛剛看見的，一滴水滴順著額前的瀏海滑落，然後跌在頸間恍若欲飛的飛鳥刺青上。  
任由熱水將自己從頭淋下，舒適的溫度滑過肌膚，說不出的舒暢。他閉起眼睛，任由思緒奔騰。  
在嘈雜的水聲裡迪諾突然聽見一聲東西碎裂的巨響，他沒有出去看，只是苦笑著伸手按下在淋浴間外的通訊器要警戒的家族成員不用緊張。  
一面享受著熱水，迪諾開始在心裡盤算著等等跟彭哥列開會的時候，要怎麼跟阿綱提出玻璃和家具的修繕費用。  
想必又是一筆會讓阿綱頭痛很久的數字吧？無良的金髮師兄如是想。⬛


End file.
